Yoshiman716
Image 1: Normal Yoshiman Image 2: Halloween Yoshiman Image 3: Frostbite Yoshiman Image 4: Festive Yoshiman Image 5: Pookie Yoshiman ' Occupations as Yoshiman: Ninja, Fire Ninja, Water Ninja, Snow Ninja, EPF Agent.' Occupations as Frostbite: Murderer, Evil Doer ' Gender: Male' ' From: UK' ' Year Joined CP: 2015' Status: Alive Friends: Surok, etc. Enemies: Herbert, Tusk, Sensei (when beaten at Card-Jitsu by him) ' Favourite Game: The Card-Jitsu games' Penguin Age (not actual age or in-game penguin age): 21 Yoshiman716 is a penguin that has been waddling around since the third week of the 10th Anniversary Party. While not very popular or well known, some penguins do know him and are good friends with him. He creates igloos based on the party which is occurring at the time he makes the igloo. (For example, during a Halloween Party, he will make his igloo Halloween-themed, or during a Holiday Party he will make it Christmas-themed) Outfit Yoshiman716 also changes his outfit depending on the party that's going on. It works the same as the igloos he creates. Halloween Party? Halloween outfit. Holiday Party? Festive outfit. Puffles He owns every normal puffle, every wild puffle, and some of the exclusive ones such as two of the dino puffles, and the blue crystal and snowman puffle. He is commonly seen waddling around with his blue crystal puffle, Shiny, or his snowman puffle, Olaf. And also occasionally his yellow puffle, Van Gore, and his ghost puffle, Spooky, during Halloween Parties. (I know the names are bad. I'm not very inventive) Parties/Mini Events Attended: # 10th Anniversary Party # Halloween Party 2015 # Mustache Week # Extreme Paint Festival # Operation: Crustacean # Holiday Party 2015 # Prehistoric Party 2016 # Operation: Doom # Puffle Party 2016 # Music Jam 2016 Servers you can find him on: Blizzard Hot Chocolate (very rarely) Ice Berg (rarely) Jack Frost (occasionally) North Pole White Out Vanilla Zipline (very rarely) Quotes (as Yoshiman): # Hey! My name is Yoshiman.(a common greeting by Yoshiman to 'randomers') # What... the heck... is THAT?! (when seeing something unusual) # DAG NABBIT!!! (when annoyed) # Dagit. (when losing a game of something) # Face my awesome ninja powers! (when using the Cloud Wave power card in Card-Jitsu) # Ya might wanna look above ya... (when using the Coins for Change Goal power card) # Eyy Surok! (greeting his best friend Surok) # You thought I was a noob? THINK AGAIN! (using a member power card in Card-Jitsu) Quotes (as Frostbite) # Hey dumb penguins! Enjoy the cold? Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it when I FREEZE YOUR ISLAND!!! # Prepare to die! (common taunt before killing a penguin) # AGH! STOP THAT! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR MY ICE BODY! (when hot food is thrown on his body) # BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHH! (his evil laugh) # I think it's time to put you out of your misery... (another taunt before killing a penguin) # Oh no... (right before melting or cracking away and turning back into Yoshiman) Fun Fact about Yoshiman: '''His most wanted item was the Purple Boom Box. '''Second Fun Fact about Yoshiman: '''His '''biggest fear is getting banned. '''Third Fun Fact about Yoshiman: '''Has a Frostbite Penguin transformation that turns him into an evil killer. Being aware of this, he never transforms manually, he only transforms when he is really angry. '''Fourth Fun Fact about Yoshiman: '''His colour changes depending on his mood. When he is really happy and excited he turns yellow. When he is really angry he either turns red or into his killer Frostbite form. When he is queasy he turns dark green. When he is sad he turns light blue. When he is scared, he turns purple. And finally when he is calm and balanced, he is lime green (his actual colour). '''Fifth Fun Fact about Yoshiman: '''As a pookie, he was yellow. But when he became 13 years old, he began to change to a shade of lime green. Then when he was 16 years old, he became full lime green. He can still be yellow when he is happy or excited.